As the number of patients suffering from diabetes and similar medical conditions increases, self-monitoring of blood glucose wherein the patient monitors his or her blood glucose levels has become common practice. The purpose of monitoring the blood-glucose level is to determine the concentration level and then to take corrective action, based upon whether the level is too high or too low, to bring the level back within a normal range. The failure to take corrective action can have serious medical implications. Glucose monitoring is a fact of everyday life for diabetic individuals, and the accuracy of such monitoring can literally mean the difference between life and death. Failure to test blood glucose levels accurately and on a regular basis can result in serious diabetes-related complications, including cardiovascular disease, kidney disease, nerve damage and blindness.
People with diabetes who intensively manage their blood sugar experience long-lasting benefits. The Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) was a clinical study conducted from 1983 to 1993 by the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK). The DCCT compared intensive to conventional treatments. Patients on intensive treatment kept glucose levels as close to normal as possible with at least three insulin injections a day or an insulin pump, and frequent self-monitoring of blood glucose. Intensive treatment aimed to keep hemoglobin A1c (HbA1c), which reflects average blood glucose over a 2- to 3-month period, as close to normal as possible. Conventional treatment consisted of one or two insulin injections a day with once-a-day urine or blood glucose testing. The results of the DCCT study showed that keeping blood glucose levels as close to normal as possible slows the onset and progression of eye, kidney, and nerve diseases caused by diabetes. In fact, it demonstrated that any sustained lowering of blood glucose helps, even if the person has a history of poor control.
A number of biosensors, such as glucose meters, are currently available that permit an individual to test the glucose level in a small sample of blood. Many of the meter designs currently available make use of a disposable test element which, in combination with the meter, measures the amount of glucose in the blood sample electrochemically or optically. In current glucose meters, the information displayed as a consequence of a successful blood glucose measurement is the respective blood glucose value, typically shown in mg/dL or mmol units, and perhaps the time and date the measurement was performed. This information, in combination with calculation of planned or known intake of carbohydrates or planned or known activities and knowledge of other situational or individual factors, is in most cases sufficient to allow diabetics to adjust or derive their dietary intake and/or an immediate dose of insulin to inject to control blood glucose level on the short-term. Also, in case of low glucose values, diabetics can detect the need for intake of sugar to avoid hypoglycemia.
People with type 1 diabetes might perform an average of 5 to 10 blood glucose tests per day, the likes of which constitute a significant amount of time every day dedicating to blood glucose testing. Accordingly, the total test time, reliability of the test strips to provide an accurate blood glucose metering, portability and reliability of the container which contains the test elements, and ease of use in the retrieval of individual test elements are important considerations.
Current storage containers are designed and built to accommodate a single size test element, or as a “one size fits all” solution, both of which present inherent disadvantages. As should be appreciated, storage containers that are designed and built to accommodate a single size test element lead to increased container manufacturing and inventory costs. Additionally, current “one size fits all” storage containers are prone to cumbersome loading of the test elements, inadvertent or accidental spillage of the test elements which may lead to contamination and unreliability, and/or do not allow for easy access and removal of a single test element by the user. Additionally, current storage containers commonly have a circular vial form factor which presents portability and/or handling concerns.
Given the ramifications of accurate recording, reporting and analyzing of blood glucose measurements, improvements in the storage containers for storing and distributing test elements used to meter blood glucose are desired.